1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for fabricating a photomask. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for fabricating a photomask which may form a minute pattern by exposing the periphery of a boundary line between patterns to a high energy electron beam or light beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-performance semiconductor devices necessarily operate at high speed, process many signals, and have low power consumption and small size together with high integration. In order to operate one semiconductor chip at high speed, the power consumption of the semiconductor chip may preferably be low. In order to reduce the power consumption of the semiconductor chip, the size of each unit element one of the semiconductor chip may be reduced. Therefore, in order to achieve high-integration in semiconductor devices, unit elements may be minutely formed, which may largely depend on the capabilities of the patterning and photolithography techniques. The photolithography process, in turn, may depend on the quality of the photomask used in the process. A high-quality photomask may allow the photolithography process to be implemented at a higher level of performance, which may render it possible to obtain highly-integrated semiconductor devices. That is, the fabrication of a high-quality photomask having fine patterns may be important for manufacturing highly-integrated semiconductor elements.